Complete Mayhem
Complete Mayhem is a storyline mission in Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Jimmy is waiting for Zoe outside her house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, but she's agitated and not happy to see him. She breaks the news that a full scale war has broken out in Bullworth school. Zoe goes to get the Townies together, while Jimmy has to track down Russell. In the previous mission, Russell had smashed a police motorcycle through a barricade, and is now hiding in the Wonder Meats Factory from the police. Walkthrough Rescue Russell Jimmy must dodge the police and find Russell where he's hiding inside the Wonder Meats Factory. Russell is in trouble because he had crashed a police motorcycle in the previous mission, and his shirt is torn and stained with soot and dirt and according to Russell he stinks like meat. Once Jimmy finds him, Russell flees. Jimmy follows him, and the police chase them both. Russell hides in an alley and pulls Jimmy in after him, the police don't notice and run off. Jimmy and Russell then head to Bullworth and meet Edgar and the Townies outside the front gate of Bullworth Academy. Take down the Clique Leaders The gate is locked, but Russell charges it head first to break it open. Inside, all the students from the four main cliques (Nerds, Preppies, Greasers and Jocks) are fighting, while the girls, prefects, Bullies and Non-Clique Students are nowhere to be seen. For the most part, the fighting students ignore Jimmy and Russell, even if they attack them. As long as Jimmy keeps moving Russell will follow him, but if he stops, Russell will attack nearby students, especially Nerds. Having been through the motorcycle crash in Busting In, Part I, Russell is somewhat weaker than usual. He's less aggressive, and isn't immune to grapples like he usually is. While the Townies head inside the school itself to get it locked down, Jimmy and Russell head after the clique leaders, figuring that taking them out will tranquilize their cliques. They have to fight their way through the brawling students, although for the most part the students ignore them. Earnest, Bucky and Donald are vandalizing the gym, they've made a bonfire of mats and trampolines, and put the head of the mascot costume on the end of a pole as part of it. Earnest is in pseudo-military getup. Ted, wearing his football jersey, Damon and Bo are vandalizing the library with spray paint, toilet paper, and they have pushed the bookshelves and made a bonfire of some computers and chairs. Johnny, Peanut and Hal are vandalizing the girls dorm. They've spraypainted all over it, including writing "Johnny rulez" and "Pinky, call me!". They too have pushed all the furniture around, although they haven't set any fires. Johnny uses the same fighting style that he used in his boss fight, but has a smaller life bar. Derby is relaxing inside Harrington House in a smoking jacket, apparently amused by the fighting. Chad and Bryce are with him. Rather than use his own fighting style, Derby uses Bif Taylor's. He also has Bif's immunity to grapples and large life bar. Once all four clique leaders are knocked out, Jimmy has to go to the main school building, where Edgar and the Townies have knocked out Bullies Trent, Ethan and Davis, the same three bullies who "welcomed" Jimmy to Bullworth. Jimmy tells Edgar to go outside and work on calming down the students. Just after Edgar leaves, the prefects Seth and Max tackle Jimmy and confiscate his slingshot. Russell becomes enraged and chases them off, leaving Jimmy alone to fight Gary. At this point, the mission Final Showdown starts automatically. Trivia *The Non-Clique students, Bullies, Prefects, and girls are nowhere to be found. If Jimmy pulls the fire alarm in the boys' dorm, the non clique students will appear. However, pulling the fire alarm in the girls' dorm does not make the girls appear. Pedro and Sheldon can be attacked with a penalty as well at times, if encountered. *Pulling the fire alarm also makes the Prefects appears. Jimmy can attack them after they have taken down one clique leader, usually they will not respond but sometimes they try to bust him. You can also bring in the Prefects by turning around at the beginning of the mission and firing at Officer Monson at the front gates. The Prefects will appear after a while. *Sometimes Russell will attack Jimmy even though his life bar will be there and he can't do any damage. The only way to get rid of this is to fight a clique leader or Gary. *Although heading towards the outside entrance will fail the mission, Jimmy can leave the school ground via the library entrance to the observatory. The town will be deserted at first, but after a while the cliques will appear fighting just as they are at the academy. *The bonfires in the gym and library can be put out with the extinguisher, although there isn't any reason to do that. *If you have been playing the mission a long time, the bullies, non-clique students, prefects and little kids may appear. Also people may appear jogging at the football field and exercising in the gym. *If you go back into the Library after beating up the Jocks, there will be riots. This is the only building on Campus that is in a riot. *Russell can be found on campus before this mission, despite the fact that Zoe states he is hiding from the police. He cannot be found in Wonder Meats before this mission. *If you greet Gurney, he will be hostile towards Jimmy despite the fact that the Townies have an 100% faction with him. *In the cutscene at Harrington House, Chad will pronounce Derby's name the way it's spelled *If Edgar attacks you after punching him Russell will defend you but Edgar will have enough punches down Russell in a fight. *At the opening cutscene Edgar Duncan and Gurney will be standing there,but when russel busts the gates Omar will have taken Duncan's place. Glitches *If Jimmy climbs the awning in the back of the school and tries to take the window entrance he used to break into the teacher's lounge in The Diary, the game will stop working. The loading screen appears, but nothing ever loads. *The awning at the side of the Girls Dorm has been ripped off, but Jimmy can still leave through the second floor window. He will fall and be knocked out unless he uses the skateboard to get down. *If you go right back inside the buildings that you beat the faction leaders in, all three members of each clique will be standing up and can be passed through. Further more, any one of the three nerds may appear outside of the gym after you've beaten them, although they cannot be interacted with and will stand in a cowardly way. *If Jimmy tries to re-enter the school through the front gates, the game will sometimes freeze up. (Wii version) Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions